


One Time Affair

by pinxerata



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Whizzer Brown, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Marvin (Falsettos)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinxerata/pseuds/pinxerata
Summary: Marvin goes to a bar and finds someone he takes a liking to.





	One Time Affair

**Author's Note:**

> sigh,,, i really went and wrote this didn't i

The night’s crisp, cold wind caught Marvin off guard, making him shiver outside the dimly lit bar. He really needed to stop doing this. 

Using the inconsistent hours of his job as an excuse to get away from his dysfunctional, somehow nuclear family had become a habit, his eagerness to escape the itchiness of hiding his _queerness_ quickly easing the bubbling guilt in his stomach. It was exhausting, really— watching his wife scramble to make their lives perfect and practically _beg_ their son to play along. Their family dinners were filled with small talk, and Jason usually opted out of eating with them, deciding to eat in his room instead. Marvin wished he could do the same. His wife only spoke of the food she prepared, or Jason’s unruly temperament. Sneaking off to the bar every now and then was the only form of escapism Marvin could cling to. Sure, it resulted in infidelity, but that was something nobody had to know. 

The bar was the perfect distance away from both Marvin’s job and home. If any one of his fellow coworkers saw him walking into _this_ type of bar, he’d be screwed in a different way.

What he really needed to stop doing was standing outside the bar, deliberating whether he should step in or not. He was in the clear. His wife had told him it would be fine over the phone, her voice assuring, albeit tired. He sighed, the late December frigidity making his breath visible. _Fuck it_ . It was too cold to be outside. 

Neon blue and pink lights illuminated the bar familiarly, and thankfully his usual stool— the closest one to the door— was available. A baseball game played on the television. Marvin probably looked disinterested as usual; He had a resting bored face that was hard to miss. 

He ordered a glass of expensive whiskey, rubbing his face with his hands in an attempt to warm up. He was fidgety, despite there being a lot less people in the bar as there usually were. The men that were there were all attractive to Marvin, though his standards were at close to none at this point. He just needed someone pretty to help him take the edge off. Question was, would he take initiative and look for someone to hook up with, or wait to be approached? Frankly, to avoid more of the inevitable guilt caused by actively seeking out cheating, it was probably the latter.

So he stared at the bar's television, watching the men in the game without really understanding what was going on. His own son played the sport, but the rules were still a bit blurry to him. It was so fucking _dull_ . Who enjoyed this?

“You watching the game?” 

A tall man stood beside Marvin's barstool, wearing a light pink, long sleeved button up that pressed snugly against his figure. He also wore a brown leather jacket, giving the impression that he didn’t care much for the cold outside. His shirt was tucked into dark brown slacks that accentuated the length of his long legs perfectly. Marvin looked up slightly to examine his face briefly. The stranger had long, dark eyelashes and pretty, pink lips that Marvin found his eyes lingering on. Marvin avoided his gaze as he sat down on the next stool over, awaiting a reply.

Marvin cleared his throat, keeping his voice monotone. “I _despise_ baseball, since it's the worst sport to exist, but sadly, I'm bored enough to stare at the screen blankly.”

The man scoffed, smiling devilishly as he looked at the screen. “You’re wrong, but this game isn't important enough for me to defend it.”

“No, please, seduce me with your baseball fanaticism. It's really attractive when a guy makes me die of boredom,” Marvin deadpanned, enjoying the small glimmer of laughter it elicited from the stranger. 

“Maybe if you buy me a drink, I'll change the subject,” the man proffered, holding eye contact with Marvin and smiling. He smiled back, sipping his drink. 

“Well, maybe if you give me your name, I'll consider it.” 

The stranger rolled his eyes. “Such a price to pay.” He hesitated, fiddling with his rolled-up sleeves. “It's Whizzer. And no, it's not a fake name, though many seem to think so. What's your name, since you're so keen on being pals?” he asked cockily, his nose and cheeks tinted rose from what Marvin assumed to be the less-than-pleasant temperatures from outside.

“It’s Marvin. What drink would you like?”

Whizzer grinned, making Marvin's stomach twist. “I'll have a cosmopolitan.” He grabbed the end of Marvin's tie, twirling it between his fingers casually. Marvin ordered the drink from the bartender, his voice stuttering slightly.

“So, you're not a regular here, right?” Marvin asked nervously, his face hot as Whizzer played with his tie and tugged him forward slowly. 

Whizzer raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. I don't live around here. How'd you know? You don't seem like the type to habit these types of bars either.”

“I really don't. I come around here maybe once a month, but the same batch of people usually hang out around here.” Whizzer's drink was placed in front of him, and he took an immediate sip. “Do you bar hop?”

“No, I just got bored of the same old lays,” Whizzer replied offhandedly, looking at Marvin's tie again. “What do you work as, anyway? Hopefully you don't wear _this_ to bars by your own volition. Not that I don't believe you have terrible taste.”

Rolling his eyes, Marvin took another sip of his drink. “I'm a lawyer. I just got off work like half an hour ago. And please, don't judge my taste when you're among the things I find attractive.”

Whizzer laughed, not-so-subtly placing a hand on Marvin's thigh. “That doesn't mean your clothes don't suck. Any man can look at me and know I look good.”

“Flatter yourself much?” Marvin teased, unable to stop the grin growing on his face. Whizzer's laugh was contagious. The neon lights did wonders on his already near-perfect complexion, making it easy for an already slightly-tipsy Marvin to gaze at him for too long. 

Whizzer quickly caught on to his staring and pulled him closer by the tie, leaning into his ear and whispering hotly. “I’m gonna get right to the point, _Marvin_ . I really want to fuck you, especially since you seem to like me and you bought me a drink, but we're way too far from my place, and based on that ring that's sitting stubbornly on your left hand, I'm betting your place isn't exactly available either. So, what do _you_ want to do? Because frankly, I want more than playful banter right now.”

Marvin shuddered as he felt Whizzer squeeze his thigh, his lips grazing Marvin's neck tantalizingly. “There's a hotel two blocks up from here. Is that okay?”

“That’s a five star hotel.”

“Price isn't an issue,” Marvin replied, feeling Whizzer chuckle beside his ear. Their proximity made it excruciatingly tempting to close any gap they had between them.

“God, I can't tell if it's hot or not that you're making me feel like a prostitute. Actually, nevermind, it is hot that you'd pay anything to sleep with me.” He downed his drink with one swift movement. “Let's go then.” He stood up, making Marvin immediately aware of their height difference as he followed suit. 

“You’re taller than me,” Marvin muttered, unsure of what to make of the information. Whizzer simply smiled at him, tugging him out the doors.

“No reason to get shy.” 

The teasing tone made Marvin blush. “I’m not,” he replied indignantly, self-conscious about their linked hands in the openness of the metropolitan street. Despite not being anywhere close to his job, he wasn’t entirely comfortable enough with himself to leave himself exposed to any passerby. Sure, it was just a semi-stranger pulling him down the block, but it Marvin tended to exaggerate minor actions to the point of controlling every single move. His face practically burned as they made it to the hotel. Whizzer let his hand go at the front.

“I'm assuming you want to get the room by yourself, right?” Whizzer asked, shivering slightly from the lack of coverage. Marvin shook his head.

“It's cold out here. You can just wait in the lobby while I check in at the front desk.”

Whizzer scoffed, following him into the pleasant warmth of the lobby. 

“What a gentleman. Letting me stand behind you like a sad, cold puppy on standby really is courteous of you.” 

Marvin rolled his eyes. “What, do you want my jacket while I get a room?”

“As _if_ I'd get anywhere _near_ that monstrosity,” Whizzer muttered with a scoff, shaking his head and backing up. “I'll just wait for you.”

“Like a sad, cold puppy on standby.” 

Whizzer stuck his tongue out at him before laughing. Marvin had half a mind to call it cute. He went to the front desk, getting a room key as swiftly as possible. The stay would be pricey, not that Marvin cared in the moment. He was financially comfortable, and he could _taste_ how his spending would pay off.

Whizzer visibly got bored by himself, even if it was for a moment. He eventually just moved beside Marvin, grazing his arm with his fingertips. The woman tending to Marvin's short amount of paperwork couldn't tell from where she was standing, but it still put him on edge. His face was probably hot to the touch. He (regrettably? Marvin couldn't tell if he liked it) had an aptitude for making his presence known, from the way he spoke and the way he carried himself. Whizzer somehow got ahold of the key first, pulling Marvin towards an elevator indiscreetly, pushing the button for the floor they were due for.

Once the doors of the empty elevator closed, he kissed Marvin fervently, pulling at his tie for the third time that night. Marvin kissed back after the initial shock, glad their floor was high up. 

“You're straight to the point.” 

Whizzer chuckled quietly, looking up and making eye contact with him. “Nobody likes preambles.” He ran a hand through Marvin's hair, sighing against his lips.

"The preamble of the Declaration of Independence is the only part people remember," Marvin replied, ever the contrarian. Whizzer scoffed, kissing down his jaw.

“Yes, maybe, but it was boring and lengthy, and nobody _cares_ about the Declaration of Independence. Life is better when you just get to the point. And by 'the point’, I mean getting off.”

The elevator bell dinged, alerting them that they were at their floor with a slow opening of the doors.

Whizzer pulled Marvin forward. “And luckily, we're nearby the perfect place to do so.” 

Marvin rolled his eyes. This guy was unbelievable, and _incredibly swift_ . He has rushed both of them to the room in 20 seconds flat, gracefully opening the door with the key and pulling Marvin in. 

“I have to hand it to you,” Whizzer muttered, looking around. “This is a nice room.” 

Marvin rolled his eyes, closing the door behind them. “You say that like I own the place.” 

“Don't be cocky,” Whizzer said with a tut, turning and putting his arms over Marvin's shoulders. “You can do whatever you want to it for a night. It's kind of like owning it.” His hands made their way up into Marvin's hair as he drew close again, letting their lips graze each other ever so slightly.

Marvin couldn't break eye contact, looking into Whizzer's deep, brown eyes that made him want to close the gap. “Does that mean that if you let me do anything to you, I _own_ you?”

Whizzer smiled. “Perhaps, but I'm clearly the one in control right now, _Marvin_ .”

Whizzer made his name sound like strawberries dipped in chocolate, whatever the _fuck_ that meant. 

Marvin laughed breathily, feeling Whizzer's hands roam his chest. “Maybe I should change that, then.”

“Yeah, _maybe_ .” 

Whizzer kissed him again, this time slower, more languid. He tasted of cranberry and vodka, something that Marvin hadn't noticed earlier. He took initiative for once and tugged Whizzer’s hair up a little, making him gasp quietly. He in turn pushed Marvin onto the bed, climbing onto his lap and straddling him. He rolled his hips down onto Marvin's, grinding against him. 

Taking lube and condoms out of an inner pocket and placing them beside them, Whizzer tossed his jacket aside, letting Marvin unbutton his shirt. Marvin could feel his fingers tremble slightly as he did so— a habit he couldn't shake for the life of him— but managed to get the shirt off. He let the shirt join the jacket on the floor, and kissed down Whizzer's neck and collarbone, sucking a hickey. Whizzer sighed, pleased as he ran his hands down Marvin's chest, drifting lower and taking off his belt.

“Eager, are we?” Marvin grinned, watching Whizzer lower himself onto his knees, off the bed, and unbutton his slacks. 

Whizzer smirked, pulling off the slacks easily. “Just impatient,” he replied with a sarcastic, honey sweet voice. He mouthed at Marvin's tenting boxers, making him exhale shakily. 

“I'm glad to see you weren't compensating for anything when you got us this room,” Whizzer continued, his smirk never faltering. 

Freeing his cock, Whizzer ran his tongue from the base to the tip, and Marvin fucking _shuddered_ . This was affecting him more than he expected. The soft, warm light from the hotel room illuminated and complemented Whizzer's features as much as the bright neon from the bar. However, seeing him in proper lighting made appreciating his attractiveness easier. The elegant curve of Whizzer's neck sported the blossoming pink and purple tints of the hickeys Marvin made, and it was a detail he couldn't miss. In fact, his allure was almost enough to distract from the obscene, pretty sounds that came from both Whizzer and his mouth enveloping over Marvin’s cock.

Marvin moaned quietly as he laced his fingers through Whizzer’s hair, which made it easy to maneuver his mouth. Whizzer hummed, pleased with the contact. He lowered his mouth entirely and swallowed around it, drawing out a deep groan in response. He grabbed a condom he had left on the bed and smiled at Marvin faux-innocently. 

“Want to see something fun?” he asked rhetorically, tearing the wrapper open and putting the condom on the tip on Marvin’s cock. He then proceeded to use his mouth to roll the condom down, somehow doing it perfectly in one try. Marvin laughed quietly in disbelief, impressed. Whizzer pulled back expertly, leaning up and kissing Marvin again. 

Marvin's hookups usually didn't have much kissing. Sleeping with men every now and then was meant to ease the urge to ruin his “perfect” family. Kissing was too close to giving into that. It was too much like intimacy, not what he told himself he was doing. However, he wasn't even _close_ to complaining about kissing Whizzer. In fact, he was kissing back enthusiastically, flipping Whizzer to be below him and fumbling with the button and zipper of his slacks. 

“Who's eager now?” Whizzer whispered, unbuttoning Marvin's shirt without looking, almost as if he had done it hundreds of times. He tossed him the lube that he had left on the bed, which Marvin caught ungraciously. He leaned up, slipping his hands under Marvin’s loose shirt. “Show me what you got, _Marvin_ .”

Marvin raised an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?” he asked, popping open the bottle of the lube with his thumb.

“Interpret it however you'd like, just fuck me like you mean it, _sweetheart_ .” 

Whizzer watched with expectant eyes as Marvin spread the lube on his fingers, then on his cock. He pulled Whizzer closer by the waist in a brisk manner, letting him wrap his legs around his back as he teased Whizzer’s entrance with the tip of his cock. He then pressed in, slowly, until he was fully buried into him. 

Whizzer’s fingertips pressed into his back. “ _Fuck_ . You’re fucking _big_ .” Marvin let that swell his pride, a smirk crossing his face. His hands tightened on Whizzer’s hips as he thrusted semi-slowly, drawing a low moan from his own throat. Whizzer’s eyes screwed shut as he tilted his head back on the bed, his lips parting slightly as he swore again. Whizzer was more vocal than Marvin had expected, making his face flush with arousal.

“You can—” Whizzer’s voice cut off momentarily, a breathy moan taking over his words— “go harder, y'know.” He grinned. “Just because you're thick doesn't mean I can't take it.” 

“You're cocky, you know that?” Marvin commented, snapping his hips forward and back and drawing out a sudden moan from Whizzer, who laughed in reply.

“What can I say? I like fighting for control. Actually, be a doll and let me ride you instead, okay? Or straddle you. It'll probably be better for both of us.” 

Marvin opened his mouth almost as if he was going to protest, but nodded, letting Whizzer maneuver him on the bed and climb on top. He kissed Marvin, sinking down onto his cock and moaning into his mouth. 

“Jesus,” Marvin muttered, looking up at Whizzer, who looked a lot more content to be straddling him. Whizzer's breath hitched, his muscular thighs trembling around Marvin as he fucked himself on him. It was a sight, to say the least.

Temporarily caught in the moment, Marvin finally moved his hand and wrapped it around Whizzer's cock, teasing it with a short stroke. His hands hands coiled in Marvin's hair as he shuddered, swearing loudly enough that Marvin was sure they'd be heard. Not that he particularly minded at the moment. He also moved his hips up to meet Whizzer's movements, causing him to moan at the double stimulation. 

“Is that good, baby?” Marvin asked with a voice he didn't think he could ever manage again, somehow deep and what he could only describe as _sultry_ . Also, ' _baby_ ’? Since when was he keen on names during hookups? Either way, Whizzer seemed to enjoy it, nodding and crying out noisily after a few hard thrusts.

Whizzer quieted himself slightly by letting Marvin fuck his mouth with his tongue, kissing him languidly while muffling his moans. His voice shook as Marvin sucked another hickey on his jaw.

Whizzer practically whined as Marvin snapped his hips up harder and moved his hand faster, his fingers scratching down his neck and back in a way that Marvin _knew_ there would be marks left that he'd have to hide in the future. 

“Ah- fuck,” Whizzer choked out, his body tense against Marvin's. “I'm gonna cum- _fuck_ —” He cut himself off and came silently, his mouth parted and his hands gripping Marvin's hair. Marvin kept fucking him, leaving Whizzer overstimulated as he himself came into the condom.

Panting, Whizzer slumped forward slightly, huffing a laugh. “That was fucking _good_ ,” he sighed, letting Marvin pull out. He grabbed his boxer briefs off the floor and slipped them on, laying down on the bed that sunk in softly. “Fancy hotels are so fucking pristine.”

“They really are,” Marvin replied absently, tying the condom he used closed, getting up and tossing it into a small, metal waste bin that the hotel managed to make look like some type of luxury. He put on his own boxers and stretched momentarily. 

“Sucks that I can't smoke in here though,” Whizzer mumbled, sitting up. “I definitely need the nicotine kick for the taxi ride home.”

“Just stay the night here.”

Whizzer hesitated, looking at Marvin with an apologetic expression. “Marvin, this is just a—”

“I know it's just a hookup,” Marvin responded immediately, holding up his hands in defense. “But I doubt you'll stay in a nice hotel like this anytime soon, right? Might as well take advantage of the room.”

Whizzer opened his mouth to object but then nodded. “Beats my one bedroom, I guess. Plus, this bed is very persuasive.” He went to go under the covers, sighing. “Rich people really have it lucky.”

“Well, you can pretend to be rich for a night.”

“And _only_ a night, remember.”

“I _got it_ . One time affair,” Marvin replied, rolling his eyes. 

It would _not_ be a one time affair, as both of them would soon find out.

**Author's Note:**

> quick question though why do people think marv cant fuck why do you think whizzer kept him around he was kind of an asshat 24/7- he had to be good in the sack c’mon y’all whizzer clearly wasnt his first rodeo
> 
> this fanfic was labeled “generic fanfiction” on my docs skkwks 
> 
> this fic took me forever to write even though it's like,,,,, a fifteenth of the multichapter whizzvin fic i did  
> please,,, show it some love  
> my writing tumblr: pinxerata.tumblr.com
> 
> p.s. if your username is "passiondiesandsodoeswhizzer", you were the first person to ever comment on my fanfics and i just wanted to thank you❤
> 
> your username kills me


End file.
